Muse
by livxuponxhope
Summary: No one's gonna take me alive. The time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive.
1. Hysteria and Uprising

**Muse **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Sherlock and relating characters. Nor do I own the any of the songs mentioned. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **hurt, comfort, rape, male x male sex, torture, depression, violence, etc.

**Pairing(s): **Sherlock x John with hints of Jim x John

**Spoilers: **If you haven't watched Sherlock, the new BBC show, don't read this.

**A/N: **I love Muse and Sherlock. One day, when I was listening to my Muse playlist, this story popped into my head. Enjoy it.

All song lyrics will be _in Italics like this_.

**Summary: **No one's gonna take me alive. The time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive.

* * *

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

-**Hysteria** by Muse

Sherlock was doing his best not to smirk. He knew that John wasn't really into Sarah and that John wasn't Sarah's type. So naturally, it was only a matter of time until they broke up. John was currently hanging up the phone; after having a row with Sarah, he was pissed. He stormed into the living room where Sherlock sat, lethargically playing his violin.

"I can't believe that woman!" John stated with a faint frown as he plopped down onto an armchair.

"Well, there are plenty of other women in the world, John," Sherlock stated with a forced grin. John rolled his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Sherlock.

The real reason that John didn't like Sarah was that he was confused. He loved women. He loved their soft features and dainty laughs. Yet recently, he had been turned off by them. He'd look at a woman, whom he'd find attractive, and then spot every one of her faults. He'd notice how her eye twitched slightly and how she stuffed exactly three tissues into each cup of her bra to make her breasts look perkier. He'd spy the faint scars on her stomach when she stretched signaling that she had been through a cesarean section in the past which meant that she was more than likely married. Yet she wore no wedding ring, which meant that she was probably an adulterer. John assumed that it was just Sherlock rubbing off on him, but he was truly disgusted by women lately.

Sherlock, of course, noticed John's recent attitude towards the opposite sex and he had to admit that he was curious. John was the kind of man who was proper and would treat a woman with respect and manners. Yet lately he had been a bit snappy with some women and had even gagged at the sight of this one woman they had encountered. So when John rolled his eyes, Sherlock's curiosity grew.

* * *

_They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
So come on_

Interchanging mind control  
Come let the, revolution takes its toll  
If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye  
You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die  
(So come on)

-**Uprising** by Muse

Deep down, John knew the reason why women were no longer his cup of tea. It was due to the fact that the apple of his eye was now a man named Sherlock Holmes. A _**man**_. John sighed as he sat next to a bored Sherlock.

After their encounter with Moriarty at the pool, things had quieted down a bit and Sherlock hated it. He wanted to be by the pool again, feeling his heart race and adrenaline course through his veins. Although, he supposed something nice had come from the pool experience. He now knew that he could truly trust John. He knew that John would stand by him to whatever end. Sherlock smirked as John sighed again.

"I'm bored, John," Sherlock stated. John ignored him and turned on the tele.

"Bored. Bored bored bored!" Sherlock groaned. John was annoyed. First he and Sarah get in a huge row and break up, and now Sherlock is acting like a five-year-old. He was getting fed up with all of this.

"Sherlock, why don't you go search for a case or something. That ought to occupy you," he offered.

"There is nothing out there for me, John. People are so dull." That was the last straw. John rose to his feet and Sherlock could tell that this was going to turn into a huge argument, so he braced himself for whatever nonsense John was about to shout at him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes this is a short chapter and technically it is two chapters in one; but upon revising this story, I realized I could delete a lot of the filler stuff and cut to the chase.

I hope this is a decent start. I swear, this story is going to get intense and really action-packed. And there will be plenty of awesome moments and some that will make you want to cry.


	2. Blackout

**Muse **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Sherlock and relating characters. Nor do I own the any of the songs mentioned. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **hurt, comfort, rape, male x male sex, torture, depression, violence, etc.

**Pairing(s): **Sherlock x John with hints of Jim x John

**Spoilers: **If you haven't watched Sherlock, the new BBC show, don't read this.

**A/N: **I love Muse and Sherlock. One day, when I was listening to my Muse playlist, this story popped into my head. Enjoy it.

All song lyrics will be _in Italics like this_.

**Summary: **No one's gonna take me alive. The time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive.

* * *

_don't kid yourself  
and don't fool yourself  
this love's too good to last  
and i'm too old to dream_

_don't grow up too fast_  
_and don't embrace the past_  
_this life's too good to last_  
_and i'm too young to care_

_don't kid yourself_  
_and don't fool yourself_  
_this life could be the last_  
_and we're too young to see_

-**Blackout** by Muse

After several minutes of screaming at one another, John was fed up. He grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock shouted, his eyes still slightly narrowed from arguing.

"Out. I need some air," John replied as he slipped his jacket on and sped down the stairs. He crossed the street and flipped Sherlock off; he knew the detective was watching. Sherlock gasped and stormed to his room. John took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he began to stroll through the busy streets of London. He couldn't stop observing all the people walking by him. It was a habit he had picked up from the world's only consulting detective.

Sherlock wasn't sure exactly why he enjoyed having John around so much. At times the doctor reminded him of a pregnant woman; constantly having mood swings and nagging him. But regardless, he enjoyed the man's company. In fact, he was finding it hard to imagine what his life would currently be like if it weren't for the doctor. Sherlock shook his head. He needed to focus and find a new case before he went mad or became overly emotional.

John was lost. It had gotten dark rather quickly and he had decided to take a short cut and well…John didn't have London completely memorized, like Sherlock. Thinking of the man made him pout. He was still a little annoyed with the detective, but he knew that the moment he got back he'd be over it. John rolled his eyes and took another turn, hoping that he'd end up on a main street. He was mistaken, of course, and ended up in a dark alley.

John turned around and groaned. He detested be lost. He continued walking and suddenly got the feeling that he was being either watched or followed. After several more minutes of the strange feeling, John took a peek over his shoulder and noticed a dark figure following him. He quickened his steps and took turn after turn in an attempt to lose his pursuer. He ended up in another alley and gulped. He turned around and sure enough his follower was standing at the alley's entrance.

The man walked toward him and John knew he was in trouble. He pulled out his mobile and sent a quick text to Sherlock. John backed up against the alley wall and the man walked straight up to him. John was prepared to fight the man; he wasn't prepared to be tazed. John feel to the ground in pain and the man chuckled. John looked up and tried to make out the man's face. The man seized the moment and hit John in the back of the head causing the doctor to become unconscious.

Sherlock heard his mobile vibrate on his desk and walked over to it. He looked at the phone and noticed that he had a new text from John. The words made his eyes widen: "Sherlock. Help me."

* * *

**A/N:** Another short one, but John had to be kidnapped. Not to fear though, the next chapter will be **LONG**. Also, the next chapter will contain rape and torture. So brace yourselves.


	3. Apocalypse Please

**Muse **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Sherlock and relating characters. Nor do I own the any of the songs mentioned. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **hurt, comfort, rape, male x male sex, torture, depression, violence, etc.

**Pairing(s): **Sherlock x John with hints of Jim x John

**Spoilers: **If you haven't watched Sherlock, the new BBC show, don't read this.

**A/N: **I love Muse and Sherlock. One day, when I was listening to my Muse playlist, this story popped into my head. Enjoy it.

All song lyrics will be _in Italics like this_.

**Summary: **No one's gonna take me alive. The time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive.

* * *

_declare this an emergency  
come on and spread a sense of urgency  
and pull us through  
and pull us through  
and this is the end  
this is the end of the world_

-**Apocalpyse Please** by Muse

"Well John, it's nice of you to join us," an oh-too-familiar voice said through a speaker. John recognized this situation. He had been kidnapped and had been given a speaker so he could hear his captor's voice. John knew that his captor was Moriarty, he could tell.

"Open your eyes, John," Jim's voice said. Watson knew that if he didn't listen, he'd more than likely die. So, he opened his eyes and noticed that he was chained to a wall in what appeared to be an old shower stall. Naked.

"That a boy," Jim said, "You know, you've been in and out of it for four days now. I was beginning to worry about you."

"What do you want with me?" John asked.

"So eager to cut to the chase. What I want, John, is to cherish the look on Sherlock's face when he finds you and I kill you before his very eyes." John gulped at that statement.

"Sherlock will see through your plan!"

"I'm counting on it," Jim stated, "So sorry, John, but I have to go. Business and what have you. That's why I'm going to let some of my friends here take care of you. Of course you'll recognize Nick. He's the one who so kindly went to receive you." John shouted profanities and empty threats at Jim as static filled the speakers.

The curtain for the shower was pulled back and two men stepped into the tiny stall. John knew which one was Nick immediately. He turned his gaze to the other man and noticed how large he was. John narrowed his eyes and watched as Nick turned the shower on. The cold, rusty water stung John's skin and caused him to gasp and jump.

After a good thirty minutes of being drenched in dirty water, the two henchmen pulled out a small device. John knew that those were tazer guns. He also knew that if they tazed him while he was wet, he could potentially die. The men smirked as the charged up the guns and tazed John. John couldn't help but scream. It was excruciating. He had hoped that the tazing gig was a one-time thing, but the men continued to electrocute him.

Nick handed his gun to the other guy and pulled a whip out of his pocket. John's heart froze for a second. He knew that the pain he felt before would be nothing compared to whatever it is these men were about to do.

Nick struck John with the whip causing John to scream even louder than before. He chuckled and his partner began to taze John again. It was something from a horror movie or a terrible nightmare. How could anyone ever imagine being whipped and electrocuted at the same time? Every strike and shock caused more pain than the last and left an even deeper scar.

Nick dismissed the other man and handed the whip to him as he left. Nick had no weapons, but John was tied up. John still had the disadvantage.

He began to slowly remove his clothing as he pressed his body against John's. Before John could say anything, he was gagged. Nick chuckled and reached around John to turn the water back on. The dirty water burnt his fresh wounds and John groaned at the feeling. John could tell from the look in Nick's eyes what was about to happen, but that didn't mean he was ready for it.

Nick rammed into him in one swift movement. John howled in agony as the man continued to thrust in and out, drawing blood from the lack of lubricant and preparation. John felt as if he was being ripped apart. He thought of using some sort of meditation to take his mind away from what was going on, but all he could think of was Sherlock. Sherlock…the doctor didn't want to admit it, but he already missed the detective.

"AH!" John bellowed out as Nick emptied his seed into him. Nick pushed John away from him, causing him to hit the wall. John's arms ached from being held up all this time, and his wrists hurt from the shackles. But the pain in his arms was nothing compared to what he felt in his rear. He looked down and noticed the bruises decorating his flesh and the pool of blood from his private time with Nick.

"Well, see you later," Nick whispered before turning off the water and exiting the shower. John was silently praying that Sherlock had received his text and that he hadn't deleted it out of spite. He knew that if Sherlock knew he was in trouble, he'd be rescued sooner or later. He was hoping for sooner. John was exhausted. His eyelids began to droop as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Good night, John," Moriarty's voice said through the speaker. John ignored him and fell asleep, hoping that he'd be rescued by tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** So there is the rape and torture. I don't like writing it, but it's part of the plot. Poor John D: I love him. (But not as much as I love Sherlock xD)

So any guesses as to the next Muse song I'm using? It begins with an "S". Sadly, the next chapter will not contain Sherlock, either. But chapter 5 will :D


	4. Stockholm Syndrome

**Muse **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Sherlock and relating characters. Nor do I own the any of the songs mentioned. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **hurt, comfort, rape, male x male sex, torture, depression, violence, etc.

**Pairing(s): **Sherlock x John with hints of Jim x John

**Spoilers: **If you haven't watched Sherlock, the new BBC show, don't read this.

**A/N: **I love Muse and Sherlock. One day, when I was listening to my Muse playlist, this story popped into my head. Enjoy it.

All song lyrics will be _in Italics like this_.

**Summary: **No one's gonna take me alive. The time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive.

_

* * *

_

_I won't stand in your way  
Let your hatred grow  
And she'll scream  
And she'll shout  
And she'll pray  
And she had a name  
Yeah she had a name_

And I won't hold you back  
Let your anger rise  
And we'll fly  
And we'll fall  
And we'll burn  
No one will recall  
No one will recall

-**Stockholm Syndrome** by Muse

John realized that Moriarty liked a schedule. Each day was the same as his first. Jim would taunt him, he'd be tortured, and then he'd be raped. He also realized that he was losing hope.

He had tried to keep fighting, but after weeks of this schedule, John was growing weary. He knew that Sherlock was looking for him, or he hoped he was, but he was starting to believe that the detective had left him for dead. John didn't bother lifting his gaze as he heard the familiar sound of the shower curtain being pulled back. Was it time for Nick to abuse him already? He tilted his head slightly; no, Nick was early. John opened his eyes and noticed that it was the other man, Carl, who was standing before him.

"Just you and me today, puppet," Carl stated as he removed his shirt. John gulped. Nick was a large man, but Carl was _huge_. Carl's hands moved to his pants and John wished that he were dead. He would rather be dead than be here. As Carl began to remove his pants, John noticed someone else step into the stall. The new person shot Carl causing him to fall down, dead. John's eyes widened and he lifted his gaze to this newcomer.

"Hello John," a familiar voice said, "So sorry about Carl and Nick. But don't worry; they won't be hurting you anymore." John felt soft hands move up his arms to his wrists.

"Let's remove these restraints then, shall we?" the voice said. John was so tempted to cry in pure happiness when he heard the click of the shackles being unlocked and when he was able to move his arms down to rest by his sides.

"Thank you," John found himself saying.

"I'm a little disappointed in your friend, Sherlock," the voice stated. John's eyes widened. The way the man said "Sherlock" and "disappointed" was too familiar. He looked up and was horrified to learn that his savior was Moriarty. But now that his arms were free, John planned to beat Moriarty senseless and then flee from this hellhole. But when John went to move, he found that his arms felt like lead.

"John, relax," Jim said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Liar!" John replied. He was a little shocked at how raspy his voice sounded; he supposed it was from all of the screaming.

"John, I'm not the one who raped you." John scoffed at that. Jim may not have been the one to do the deed, but he was the one in charge of all of this.

"I'm also not the one who left you."

"What're you going on about?"

Jim's face looked incredibly childish due to how soft his features were, so when he smirked at John, John was truly frightened. He looked possessed.

"Your dear pal Sherlock has left you John," Jim explained, "He's abandoned you."

"No he hasn't," John argued. Jim didn't know Sherlock; therefore, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, but he has, John. He's forsaken you."

"Shut up."

"He's left you to die."

"Shut it!"

"He's betrayed you and thrown you away!"

"SHUT UP!" John shouted. He didn't want to listen to Jim because there was a part of him that knew that Jim was probably right. There was that voice in the back of his head saying, "He's not coming. He doesn't care," like a mantra. After being here for weeks, with no sign of a rescue, John was tempted to believe Moriarty.

"John, I can see you are arguing with yourself," Jim said as he bent down next to John and lifted John's chin so their eyes locked.

"I'm not Sherlock," he stated, "so you have my word that I won't leave you to die."

"You're a liar," John replied.

"Do you honestly care? Right now, I'm the only person that is here for you." John pouted; he knew that Jim was right. No one was on his side, except for Jim…and Jim was planning to kill him.

"I have to leave now. Busy day," Jim said as he rose to his feet. John's annoyance suddenly turned to a desperate need for Jim to stay.

"Don't go!" John muttered, surprised at the words that slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh! I'm flattered!" Moriarty teased, "But I really do have to leave. Don't worry, I'll be back." With that Moriarty left and John felt completely alone. After several moments of trying to pull himself together, John decided to bust out of his prison. But the second he attempted to stand, he fell back down, screaming in agony. After numerous accounts of torture and rape, John was too fragile and sensitive to move. He screamed in annoyance.

Moriarty came back, as promised and John was almost happy to see him. John listened to Moriarty explain what he planned to do to Sherlock, and although his words pissed John off, John was happy to hear them. He was just ecstatic that there was someone here to talk to him and indirectly give him some sort of comfort. It was sick, but John honestly didn't care.

"You know, John," Jim said, "I gave Sherlock some clues to help him find you and actually invited him to come get you, but he hasn't responded yet."

John knew that Jim had probably sent Sherlock a message; he also assumed that Sherlock had jumped at the chance to battle Moriarty in a game of wit again. But Sherlock hadn't found him yet, after several weeks of this game. So John realized, as Jim left him alone for the night, that Moriarty was right. Sherlock had abandoned him.

* * *

**A/N:** So another chapter of Muse. Next chapter will have Sherlock, I swear.


	5. Sing For Absolution

**Muse **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Sherlock and relating characters. Nor do I own the any of the songs mentioned. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **hurt, comfort, rape, male x male sex, torture, depression, violence, etc.

**Pairing(s): **Sherlock x John with hints of Jim x John

**Spoilers: **If you haven't watched Sherlock, the new BBC show, don't read this.

**A/N: **I love Muse and Sherlock. One day, when I was listening to my Muse playlist, this story popped into my head. Enjoy it.

All song lyrics will be _in Italics like this_.

**Summary: ** No one's gonna take me alive. The time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive.

* * *

_"You know, John," Jim said, "I gave Sherlock some clues to help him find you and actually invited him to come get you, but he hasn't responded yet."_

_John knew that Jim had probably sent Sherlock a message; he also assumed that Sherlock had jumped at the chance to battle Moriarty in a game of wit again. But Sherlock hadn't found him yet, after several weeks of this game. So John realized, as Jim left him alone for the night, that Moriarty was right. Sherlock had abandoned him._

* * *

_lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful_

_sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace_

-**Sing For Absolution** by Muse

After John had been missing for two days, Sherlock knew that John was in serious danger. He immediately began looking for clues as to where the doctor may be. After three days of searching practically every nook and cranny in London the detective was getting frustrated. He could not find a single clue. _Him_! _SHERLOCK HOLMES_! He was disappointed in himself. He thought, for a moment, that perhaps since this was a more personal case his usually flawless deduction skills were being slightly hindered. But that was a ridiculous theory: Sherlock Holmes was never emotionally compromised.

It was on the sixth day that Sherlock received the note. It was in code, "ESP RZZO OZNEZC TD NFCCPYEWJ TY XJ AZDDFDTZY. JZF WLGP L XZYES EZ QTYO STX…ZC PWDP." Sherlock recognized the handwriting instantly—Moriarty. With that clue he knew that this was some game and he knew that Moriarty was behind John's disappearance. It took the detective no more than twenty minutes to crack the code, "The good doctor is currently in my possession. You have a month to find him…or else."

It had been a full week and Sherlock felt no closer to the truth. This was driving him nuts. The only clue he had was that Moriarty had him. But Moriarty was practically impossible to track down. Of course his feelings for the doctor didn't help; in fact, they hindered his concentration.

The detective's lack of sleep certainly didn't help either. Every time he decided he should rest, he would dream of the doctor. Sometimes they were pleasant dreams but most were nightmares of what John could be suffering through.

It was week two and Sherlock had learned one hint, that Moriarty had three locations where he usually resided. John was, more than likely, in one of those three locations. Now he had to figure out where the three locations were hidden.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks…he had only been there for two weeks. John was furious. He had been enduring hell for what seemed like a lifetime and it had only been two weeks. He was also pissed because within those two weeks he had started to develop a sort of fondness for Moriarty. It was _Moriarty_! He hated himself for it, but Moriarty was the only company he had.

Regardless of his situation, there was still a part of him that believed that Sherlock would find him. He knew it was hopeless, but still…

He had two weeks left to live, he realized. Two weeks until the only person he had around to keep him sane murdered him.

* * *

**A/N:** Sherlock is finally in a chapter! Well sorry it took so long to update, but I am incredibly busy. Hopefully the next chapter will be out shortly. The next chapter will be intense; at least, I hope so.


End file.
